


Чем меньше перемен

by bfcure



Category: Kommissar Rex | Inspector Rex | Il commissario Rex
Genre: Gen, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 05:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хёллерер размышляет о переменах.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чем меньше перемен

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The More Things Remain the Same](https://archiveofourown.org/works/278433) by [Brightbear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brightbear/pseuds/Brightbear). 



> Перевод фика "The More Things Remain the Same" by Brightbear (разрешение на перевод получено)

— Думай позитивно, – говорит ему Кристиан, словно именно Хёллерер здесь новичок.  
На самом же деле Петер Хёллерер работает в полиции уже очень долго – наверное, даже слишком долго. Отдел по борьбе с преступностью хоть и называется теперь убойным, но преступления, что они расследуют – те же самые. Да и привычные ежедневные обязанности за эти десять лет не претерпели существенных изменений. Менялись другие вещи. Приходили и уходили коллеги. Отдел переехал в новый офис, меньший по размеру, но более современный. Хёллерер постарел, а Рекс получил в офисе постоянную прописку. Теперь все здесь обращаются друг к другу по именам, что считалось недопустимым тогда, когда он только поступил на службу. Тогда так не делал никто, вне зависимости от того, насколько близкими бывали отношения за пределами работы.

Алекс и Кристиан полны дружелюбия и энтузиазма. Когда-то Кристиан был Бёком (сам Хёллерер сейчас Петер), но Бёк-после-Алекса настолько отличается от Бёка-до-Алекса, что с обращением по имени нетрудно смириться. А вот точно определить, в чём состоит перемена, намного сложнее. Возможно, Кристиан просто повзрослел, будто смерть Рихарда лишила его некоторой доли невинности и наивности.

Познакомиться с Алексом – словно впустить прохладный ветер в дом, где царит жара. Он меняет всё, к чему прикасается, по сути, не меняя ничего. Хёллерер привык, что его физическая подготовка оставляет желать лучшего – сказываются десять лет сидячей работы, и он действительно любит поесть, но у Алекса есть раздражающая манера не обращать на это внимания. Иногда Алексу нравится щеголять своими навыками, но обычно ему даже в голову не приходит, что он быстрее, сильнее и подготовлен лучше, чем все остальные. Из-за этого Хёллерер временами чувствует себя слишком старым, хотя не может сказать, что он лишний или что его недооценивают.

Алекс и Кристиан хорошие друзья и коллеги. Хёллерер не теряет связи со старыми друзьями, например, Штоки; но расстояние и бесконечные рабочие часы не способствуют поддержанию отношений. Скоро наступит время, когда самыми близкими друзьями для него станут именно Алекс и Кристиан. Эта мысль одновременно и радует, и печалит.

Хёллерер не скучает по старому офису с частыми сквозняками и длинными лестничными пролётами. Не скучает он и по отвратительному освещению, которое, вероятно, внесло свой вклад в его проблемы со зрением. Чего ему не хватает, так это Рихарда, ушедшего из жизни так рано, и Штоки, переехавшего ради сохранения своего брака. Рихард и Штоки часто были грубы, не ценили его по достоинству и давили на него, но ощущения старости не было – наоборот, с ними он чувствовал себя нужным, человеком, на которого можно положиться.

Так что присутствие Хёллерера в «поле» не становится полной неожиданностью; он координирует остальных полицейских, пока Алекс возглавляет поиски бомбы, а Кристиан занимается эвакуацией. Такое происходит не каждый день, но в работе координатором нет ничего удивительного. Изумление охватывает его позже, когда он осознает, что сидит в одной машине со сбежавшим из тюрьмы преступником и той самой бомбой, которую все ищут, готовой взорваться в любую секунду. Очки Хёллерера соскальзывают вниз по носу, пока они с беглецом осторожно и молча разглядывают друг друга. Собственно, сказать-то и нечего, разве что поинтересоваться, куда ехать, и подсказать направление.

Хёллерер ждёт, когда беглец отвернётся, погруженный в свои мысли – тот планирует свой следующий шаг, или, может быть, размышляет над тем, как оказался в этой ситуации. Хёллерер увеличивает скорость, притворяясь, что потерял управление, и, пересекая три полосы, резко сворачивает на пустую стоянку. Удивительно, но он совсем не думает о том, что в любой момент может взорваться и сгореть в пламени. Ничего не происходит, они продолжают ехать, пока в зоне поражения не остается никого, кроме Хёллерера и его пассажира. Хёллерер бросает на него мимолётный взгляд.

Беглец напуган, его широкое лицо нахмурено в попытке придумать что-то на ходу, но ничего не получается. Он не испытывает ни малейшего желания умирать ради чего бы то ни было. Угроза – всего лишь средство для достижения цели. И это лицо – последнее, что видит Хёллерер, прежде чем выпрыгнуть из машины. Он катится по жёсткому асфальту и как никогда осознает свой вес и форму своего тела. Хёллерер не создан для этого. Сердце колотится как сумасшедшее, ему неудобно, всё тело в синяках и ссадинах, но он жив. Машина без водителя с беглецом внутри врезается в припаркованный на стоянке автомобиль и взрывается. Хёллерер, кажется, чувствует потоки жара от взрыва всей кожей, но всё в порядке. Он жив.

Перестав катиться, он отдыхает, лежа на земле. Действие адреналина заканчивается, а боль усиливается и требует его немедленного внимания. Он бы завопил от радости, будь у него силы.

— Ты видел это, Рихард? – хочется ему крикнуть. – Я сделал это!

Подбегающим к нему Алексу и Кристиану Хёллерер сказал бы то же самое, если бы успел перевести дух. Он ожидает поздравлений, восхищения или добродушных шуток, что вот, наконец-то ему пришлось понюхать пороха. Вместо этого его коллеги заботливы и внимательны. Они слишком обеспокоены его самочувствием, чтобы осознать, что он только что сделал.

Это раздражает и злит, и он, не говоря никому ни слова, вечером самовольно выписывается из больницы до их прихода.

На следующее утро Хёллерер сидит за столом и ждёт. В ящике припасен завтрак для них всех – есть приоритеты, которые не меняются никогда. Он слышит, как Алекс и Кристиан идут по коридору, переговариваясь тихим взволнованным шёпотом. Увидев его на рабочем месте, они удивляются настолько, что на какое-то время теряют дар речи.

— Не думайте, что изучили все фокусы старого пса, – самодовольно заявляет им Хёллерер с таким видом, словно он готов выпрыгнуть из едущей машины ещё раз, просто чтобы доказать это. Он ясно отмечает момент, когда Алекс понимает, что он имеет в виду. Едва заметный кивок, и вот уже Хёллерера поддразнивают за преданность еде. Он не возражает, потому что знает: даже если некоторые вещи изменились (к лучшему или худшему), у него по-прежнему есть работа, друзья и Рекс. А что ещё нужно для счастья – за исключением, конечно, свежих булочек с колбасой?


End file.
